Divine Intervention
by klonoafan5
Summary: After getting stabbed (again) by the hands of his former moirail, Karkat is stuck in limbo until he meets someone he didn't except. (Written on June 16, 2017)


_So..._

_This what happens when you die, huh?_

_..._

_Well, I deserve it. I deserve it for not going my freaking job!_

All of a sudden, in the midst of the echoing silence, the faint sound of footsteps came to Karkat's ears. "Huh...?" He struggled to sit up, his eyes squinting in confusion as the footsteps became less faint.

He glanced up to see a hooded figure with similar horns sticking out of it.

"Who...Who are-" "Hold still." The confused troll paused as the hooded figure kneeled close to him and took off his shirt only to see the stab wound that killed him.

"Wha..? What the f-" Karkat stopped to see him rip some bandages from his wrists and wrap them around his stomach. He looked down, completely speechless before looking up at the stranger who helped him.

"...Thanks...But why the hell you decide to help me?" The figure was silent for a moment before a small smile grew on his face.

"Why would I have a reason to help you?" He took off his hood, revealing his appearance. He looked almost exactly like him, except older. "You are my descendant after all, Karkat."

Karkat's eyes widened. "You're...You're the Signless. What...What are you doing here? Am I dead too?"

"Almost. Thanks to your friend, your body was slowly bleeding out from that wound. Luckily, I came just in time."

The ancient troll stared sincerely at Karkat as he looked away with a frown.

"..." The Signless gently placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Listen. I know that you're frustrated with yourself for not being a good leader." He glanced away with a sad look in his eyes. "Out of everyone, I know that feeling the most..." He then looked back at his descendant. "When I died, I was frustrated too. Frustrated about how my close ones would go through something horrible for siding with me. Frustrated about how my existence in the world didn't really impact anything..."

He lifted up his wrists to reveal the markings around them from being chained for too long. "But most of all, I was frustrated with myself for being a failure. Unlike me, you have a better chance to be a better leader. You're smart and quick enough to not make the same mistakes I did."

Karkat looked at himself only to pause to see his body glowing. All of a sudden, his body started rising up from the ground, causing him to panic.

"What's happening to me?"

The Signless stood up, looking up at his descendant. "Don't you see? You're ascending."

"Ascending..?! But...But my dream self is already freaking dead and I didn't even finish my freaking quest!" A cocky smile similar to his grew on his ancestor's face. "Well, us 'friendleaders' don't tend to follow the rules now, do they?"

Karkat stopped to see the proud look on his face as his body continued elevating towards the light. He squinted his eyes to see his mouth moving but he couldn't hear what he said before everything went white.

_"I'm so proud of you."_

Outside, the fake bard of rage smirked at the sight of a suffering Terezi crying in pain and a hurt Kanaya trying to stand up before getting stomped on by his foot.

The jade blood winced as she slowly glanced up to see his weapon raised to strike. She closed her eyes, ready for it to struck her down...

But then, a bright red light came bursting through the molten lava.

Everyone, including Gamzee, silently stared at the light with differing emotions.

A familiar figure rose up, cloaked in a dark red outfit and a red cape. The blood symbol was on his shirt as the hooded figure gently landed on his feet. Kanaya's and Terezi's spirits lifted up when the figure took off his hood, revealing to be Karkat with a dead serious look on his face.

With his sickles in his hands, he looked directly at his former moirail with tranquil rage before pointing his right one towards his face, ready to fight.

"Nice try, but you gonna have to try a little bit harder than that."


End file.
